A Buffy Christmas
by nutnlp1
Summary: Buffy throws a X-Mas party @ her house, but she is in for than she bargained for, More chapters coming before X-Mas!
1. Getting Ready

Getting Ready  
  
Note: I have no ownership of any characters except Gabe. This whole story is for fun.  
  
Note 2: This takes place before Tara's death.  
  
~Willow's and Tara's room~  
  
Willow: Should I wear My Rudolph sweater or my Christmas Tree one?.  
  
Tara: I don't know which ever one you want, I think you over react, I mean it's just Christmas, the time where nobody judges you for what you look like, but for what the color of your heart is.  
  
Willow: Yeah, your right, I will wear the Rudolph one, I like animals, well, I like nature too, but Animals are more.............Nevermind.  
  
Tara: Well let's go we don't want to be late.  
  
Willow: Wait, the presants, We can't go without the presants, Duh!  
  
Willow went to the closet and pulled out 5 gifts, one for Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Anya and Giles.  
  
Tara: Need help?  
  
Willow: No I will be right there.  
  
Willow made sure that Tara waited out the door for her when she grabed 2 hidden presents from behind an old shoe box.  
  
Willow: Coming (suspicously)  
  
Tara: Okay, lets go.  
  
Tara locks the door. They head too Buffy's house.  
  
Willow: Hope were not too early.  
  
Tara: Don't worry, if we are we will just help set up and get ready.  
  
Willow: You always know what to say.  
  
Tara starts to blush and we see them driving down the road. They pull up too the drive-way and then they knock on the door.  
  
The door opens up................  
  
But by who?  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Hot Chocolate

~Buffy's front door~  
  
Willow: Hi.......  
  
Tara: ............Hi.....  
  
Gabe: Hi, come in!  
  
Willow and Tara walk in and they observe the place wondering where was Buffy and Giles and the rest of the gang.  
  
Willow: So.....I Don't think we have met. (with a strange look on her face)  
  
Tara is just standing there watching the two talk back and forth.  
  
Gabe: Oh, I'm sorry! Hi, the names Gabe........Gile's son.  
  
Willow and Tara were standing there with they jaw's open. Willow wanted to say that they did not know he had a son, but did not want to get into that because she diden't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
Willow: ...........Yeah.....I've....We've heard a lot about you, ya know stuff,..........ya.  
  
Gabe: Oh...that's great.  
  
Tara: Yeah, My names Tara, let me just say you have a great father.  
  
Gabe: Thank you.  
  
Willow walked to the stairs and looked up, she was starting to feel worried.  
  
Willow: So where is your Dad, and Buffy?  
  
Gabe: I don't really know they left in a hurry and they looked so worried and scared, I was not aware that they were leaving until I seen them leave. I tried to ask them What was up but they were gone.  
  
Willow and Tara looked at eachother.  
  
Tara: Well, maybe we should stay here for a while, and if they don't show up, we will go look for them, I really am worried. Are you sure they did'nt say anything before they left, that seems really odd.  
  
Gabe: (eyeing them) I am worried too, Why don't you two go take a seat on the sofa and I will be there in just a moment with some Hot Chocolate for you.  
  
Tara: That is very kind of you.  
  
Willow looked at Tara and took the lead to the couch. and wispered:  
  
What the hell, Oh....It's Christmas and I'm using that word, I think something is really wrong.  
  
Tara: I know, maybe we should go.  
  
Willow: I think we should go to Xander's house and tell him what's up.  
  
Tara: Yeah, that sounds good, ummm....but how are we going to explain to Gabe that we are leaving.  
  
Willow: I don't know....I will figure something out.  
  
Tara: Is it me or is Gabe a bit......  
  
When Tara tried to finish her sentence Gabe walked in the living room with the two cups of Hot Chocolate.  
  
Gabe: Here we go, all nice and hot to warm up.  
  
Willow and Tara both took the cups and look inside the cup suspicously, then they looked at eachother, and said "Thank You"  
  
Gabe: No problem....you don't think Buffy and my Dad are...........ya know.........  
  
Willow: (almost spits out her hot chocolate) Oh......No!!!....No!!..........ugh  
  
Tara: No Giles is just her Wat...........  
  
Willow nudges Tara on the shoulder.  
  
Gabe: What were you saying?  
  
Willow: We better go (setting down the hot chocolate) I'm getting a little worried.  
  
Tara: Yeah, me too.  
  
Gabe: Well, I better tag along.  
  
Willow looked at Tara and couldent get the words out....  
  
Willow: Uhhh.....Gabe, I feel really uncomfortable telling you this, but I think you should stay here just in case they show up.  
  
Tara looked down at the floor moving her feet.  
  
Gabe: Okay, I understand.  
  
Willow: let me give you my cell-phone number so when they show up you can call me.  
  
Gabe: ......ok.  
  
Willow starts digging through her bag and gets a little post-it out and writes her number down  
  
Willow: Post-it's always come in handy, well here it is, if you need anything and when they show up give me a call.  
  
Gabe: Okay, got it.  
  
Willow and Tara walk out the door and say "See You Later" and Gabe shuts it behind them. Tara starts up the car and says:  
  
Tara: I hope everything is okay.  
  
Willow looks over at her and says "Me too, it's Christmas, and all I was thinking about was my stupid sweater"  
  
Tara pulls over to the road and turns to Willow  
  
Tara: Look at me  
  
Willow looks  
  
Tara: It's going to be fine  
  
Then Tara leans over and kisses Willow on the forehead.  
  
Willow smiles and says " I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
Tara starts the car as they head for Xander's house. 


End file.
